The Sun's Shining on Both Sides
by Draceline
Summary: ABANDONED My muses have helped me make another weird one. NOT. VERY slightly AU. Two OCs are in the story but not yet. ROMY OR RIOTR NOT SURE WHICH YET. RR
1. School's Out!

Chapter 1: Schools out!

Story2: Tell me what you think… (title subject to be changed to a better one)

By RavenHawk-tph

Not sure if AU

A/N this is my first solo fic on this name. My last account got deleted along with everything I wrote so I made a new one. My muses have been going insane waiting for me to get my new stories typed up. And it's not smart to ignore MY muses for any extended period of time. They get MEAN. 

Pietro: Oh-that's-really-nice-Raven-We-do-not-get-mean-Just-veeery-annoyed-There-is-a-difference!

RH: Well then there's not much of one then. 

Pietro: (blows a raspberry and runs away)

RH: Not again! (*groans*)

Rogue: Ignore him. Just read Raven's new story. I like it.

RH: That's just because I'm thinking about getting rid of Jean. Well if you've gotten this far you might as well read the story. And please, once you're done, click on the little purple button at the bottom of the page. And if you flame at me, flame HARD. I'm used to it and I don't mind. It helps me write my story. If I get a good majority of people who like it so far, I'll keep putting this one up. The first chapter is kinda short though.

Pietro: (from a distance) Just get on with it!

"Normal speech (duh)"

~Thought~

~Rogue's psyches~

Telepathy

[Flashbacks]

{Background noise ex. Music, Kurt's bamfing, talking}

*Comm unit or phone*

(Various inserts)

****

Rogue

"Rogue! Wake up! It's like, 4:30. Training with Logan starts in half an hour," Ah heard Kitty say with her usual morning greeting. Ah groaned and rolled off mah bed. She jumped when she heard meh hit the floor.

"How can ya be up this early and still get ya sleep?" Ah asked her. She threw mah uniform to meh and Ah groggily put it on.

"I'm like, a morning person. Like don't wear those gloves. They don't match the uniform."

Ah looked down and saw what she meant.

"Orange doesn't go well with blue green and yellow. I, like, thought you would know that by now." I pulled them on anyway and ignored her.

"Oh good. You're up. I thought I'd make sure," Jean stuck her perfect li'l head in our door.

"Leave meh alone. Why don't ya go find Scott and annoy him," Ah told her as she left.

"I heard that!" she called.

"She's worse than ya are," Ah said ta Kitty.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Training took about an hour this morning and Ah had time ta grab a quick shower.

["Good job Rogue. None of the stunners hit you this time," Logan said, "Make sure you keep that up."]

"Roguey," Jamie ran at meh and gave meh a huge hug. All three of him. Multiple pulled himself together, (A/N PUNPUNPUN) and asked, "Roguey, can you bring me to school this morning? Please? It's the last day!"

Ah never could say no ta that cute li'l kid. "Sure Sugah. Just let meh eat first and then Ah'll take ya. Okay?"

"Okay Roguey." He ran off ta get his stuff.

"Cute kid," Ah heard Logan say from behind meh.

"Ah know," Ah said and went into the kitchen ta grab a granola bar. Ah told Kurt and Kitty, who were in there eating, that Ah would be leaving in a couple of minautes. Kitty phased us through the floor ta the garage where Jamie was waiting for us in mah car.

"First stop, the Juinior high," He said happily as Ah drove out of the garage.

****

Gambit

I watched as de Jeep left de garage. I caught one last glimpse of Rugue. ~God, I hope I live long enough to see her again.~ She knew not'ing of my watching her. I would have known if she did as I had been following her since she released Apocalypse against her will. 

Rogue glanced in my direction but she kept driving.

****

Rogue

School felt like it lasted foreva' When the last bell finally rang, Ah was the first one out the door. Ah told Kurt and Kitty ta hurry up and Ah got in mah car ta pick up Jamie. When we got there he was waiting for us outside the school.

"Hey, Sugah," Ah said as he jumped into the back of mah Jeep.

"No more school!" Multiple said happily.

"Let's go home," the fuzzy blue elf said. "And no pulling ze fur, Kitty," he added as Kitty tried to whack him upside the head.

Ah tried not ta laugh as she did so anyway.

****

Gambit

"Oh, you're in trouble now, mate. Magneto is not happy. I'd hide if I was you, Remy," Pyro saidt' me. Colossus looked up at me from his ever present book. 

"But y' ain't Remy, mon ami. Remy isn't afraid of dat Magneto. Remy's more afraid of y'. Now if y' don' mind, he's going t' bed."

In Magneto's base everyt'ing was metal. Even de floor, so even I, de Prince of T'ieves couldn't walk silently in dis place. Very annoying really. I lay down t' get a few hours of sleep before de little visit we were going to pay te de 'Great" Apocalypse. ~And hopefully after all dis, I can go back t' watching Rogue.~ I fell t' sleep with a picture of Rogue playing in mah head.

****

Colossus

"When the Cajun falls for a girl, he falls HARD! And he doesn't even know it yet," Pyro said to me. The bad thing was, The Gambit and I both fell for the same girl. 

I cringed and went back to my reading.

A/N How was that? Pietro is currently mad at me and is hiding because I wrote in Remy and Piotr instead of him. Rogue doesn't seem to mind that much though. She said Pietro was giving her a headache with all his wimpering.

Rogue: His ego needed a good popping.

Remy: And you're happy dat Raven put me in instead right?

Rogue: (*groans*) oh god not another one……

RH: Me again. Now all you have to do is review my masterpiece.

Rogue: Not you too………

RH: Heehee. Im kidding Rogue. I've got another couple stories coming up. One I'm calling 'The Brotherhood of Rogue' and the other is currently untitled. Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chappie up ASAP. Thank Ya.

Later All,

The RavenHawk


	2. Please Read!

Raven: Hey people. I know you probly think I gave up on my story but I had major schoolwork. And I got majorly sidetracked. AND I had major writers block.

I AM THE QUEEN OF RANDOM!!!!! (heh heh… see?)

I had two gallons of coffee a week ago and have yet to fall asleep. But its late and my moms gonna kick me off if I don't get off the computer soon.

I changed the name of the story.

Pietro: I think they can see that   ­­^_^

Rogue: Oh, shut up Speedy! –_–+++

Raven: *groans* not again…… . *snaps fingers and both Rogue and Pietro disappear and are replaced by Inu-Yasha and Kagome*

Kagome: Ummmmm… I think you popped us into the wrong story……

Raven: oops… my mistake… umm a little help…

Kagome: SIT!!! 

Inu-Yasha: owwww *in a pile of food from the fridge and a hole 6 feet deep*

Raven: yeah well…

Mai and Brekke: Well as Ravens alter egos, we have to apologize for her stupidity.

Raven: meanies…  Oh yeah… Ill try to get the next chappie up by Monday. For now don't review cause ill replace this with a real chapter soon.

TTYL

Quote of the Day: If at first you don't succeed, Give up.


End file.
